Changes
by Lilith0376
Summary: New upgrades have the bionics talking while Nicole reveals a little secret.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Chapter 1

After a few months without any Scarab and Scarabina sighting Sharp is certain they are planning some kind of comeback in the wake of their latest defeat. He, JD and Danielle have been working on increasing the bionics powers and abilities to stay ahead of whatever might come.

"Are you sure this will work?" Danielle asks Sharp while reviewing the new upgrades. "Yes, it will not take you long to get use to them and put them to good use." Sharp replies. "Each of you will get a 30% increase on your current powers plus new additional hardware." "And by the looks of it a new uniform." JD adds. "That too." Sharp says and smiles.

Shortly after the 3 of them triple check the new configurations the rest of the team is call to the SPL for the new upgrades. The rest of the team is very intrigue and interested in what Sharp, Danielle and JD have created for the team. "Why can't we get a 50% increase?" Bunji asks Sharp. "Because it would not be safe to do so." Comes the reply. "What do you mean by 'not safe'?" Nicole questions him.

"Our bodies would not be able to handle all that power at once." JD answers her. "That would damage our bionics. 30% is the safest increase we can handle." Adds Danielle. Nicole nods understanding the implications of what the upgrades would mean. "Any more questions?" Sharps ask the others. "What are we getting with the new increase in powers?" Eric asks.

"Let me show you what you would be getting." Sharp replies and walks over to the main computer. "Computer show me new upgrades for Bionic 10." Quickly the computer shows what the bionics would be getting:

- Increase in strength, endurance and speed.

- Redesign bionic comlink able to hide in user's wrist via electronic impulse.

- Each bionic will have a built-in, self-contained breathing half mask for air and underwater use that will cover the mouth, nose and ears.

- Redesign eyes will provide protection for underwater and high speed activity.

- Each bionic will have built in swim fins that can combine to create a monofin.

- Redesign more streamline bionic uniform for added flexibility and range of motion.

- Redesign primary and added secondary communication.

- Rock-1's speed will increase to reach 1,236 km/h - 768 mph speed of sound.

- Falkenar's flight speed will increase to reach 1,236 km/h - 768 mph speed of sound.

- Dance-1's synesthesia will increase to encompass all senses (sight, taste, smell, touch and hearing).

The bionics are left with their mouth wide-open at the intended upgrades, but Bunji isn't silent for long. "Why is it that Meg, Friedrich and Nicole are getting more upgrades than the rest of us?" "Falkenar is the only bionic with the ability to fly we need him to get places as fast as possible and his previous speed was not enough. As for Rock-1 she is the fastest on land and sea and like Falkenar her speed was not enough." Sharp explains.

"What is synesthesia?" Klara asks looking over at Nicole. "It's a neurological condition in which an otherwise normal person experiences sensations in one modality when a second modality is stimulated." Nicole tells her. "What does 'modality' mean?" Friedrich ask. "It means sense as in 5 senses." She explains. "Why didn't you just say sense from the beginning." Bunji complains.

Before she could answer Sharp intervenes. "Dance-1 synesthesia is a very important tool, as you know she has a medical background; there are instances in which we need the aid of forensic science and is best we have our own forensic scientist than to rely on an outside source." Sharp explains. "You mean she is a walking, talking crime lab?" Eric asks. Sharp nods.

"What we've done is include those senses that are not 'connected' by synesthesia." Danielle explains. "Which ones did you include?" Meg asks her. " Sight and taste. Her hearing, touch and smell are naturally connected by her condition, but those two left needed to be included." "Without the bionic implants my senses were permanently heightened to a degree above normal and made a little difficult to socialize." Nicole says.

"How can that be?" Eric asks. "You never mentioned to me before that you had any problems socializing? Besides you always made friends quickly." Nicole takes a deep breath before answering. "I managed to cover my discomfort, but I never liked being so close to people for long periods of time, even you, Eric."

"How do you get that condition?" Friedrich asks. "I was born with it. It runs in my family; my paternal grandmother has it as did her father and his grandfather. It missed my father's generation; my two sisters don't have it but are carriers." Nicole explains. Everyone is stunned by the revelation.

"We will turn Nicole into a 'Hyperactive Synesthete', but unlike others with her condition she can turn on and off her ability." Says JD. "Synesthete?" Klara asks. "That's what people like me are called." Nicole replies.

"Wait at the beginning you said her sight was not connected, her bionics already increase her sight." Meg tells Danielle. "Yes, they do. But not to a microscopic level that's where her synesthesia comes in." Danielle explains. "It will give her the ability to see at a microscopic level 10 times more powerful than the most powerful microscope mankind has at its current disposal."

After being silent for long Jack and Helen take their turns to speak. "Looks like you are improving our vehicles as well." Helen says looking over at the monitor. "We indeed are." Sharp confirms. "We have created new additional vehicles to give you even more mobility and firepower."

"I'm very impressed." Jack finally says. "I cannot believe all you 3 have accomplish in just a few months."

"If there aren't any more questions I would suggest you get ready for the new upgrades." Sharp says. "Everyone read?" Jack asks the group. At once the others nod and smile. "In that case. . . ." "Bionics On!"


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2

Sharp walks them over to the room containing the new bionizing unit. "So-LAR! The whole room is different!" An excited Meg exclaims. "As you can see the new unit has room for 2 bionics at a time." Sharp explains. "I'm first!" Bunji says before being ask who wants to go first. "No, your mother and father will go first." Sharp tells Bunji. "As the leaders they should have first go, then we'll see who goes next." Once everyone agrees with Sharp the process gets under way.

Bionic-1 and Mother-1 are soon in the new bionizing unit, now pods to begin the new upgrades. While on their respective pods Sharp explains to them what the process will entail. After he confirms their readiness the process begins; it takes a little over an hour for the process to be completed once its done Mother-1 and Bionic-1 are hardly recognizable.

The first thing everyone notices is the color of their eyes. Before they both showed their blue eyes now they are a cybernetic metallic grey in color and look. Next their faces and hair are slightly different; they look a little younger too, their hair is no longer grayish but a shiny light brown. "Wow! Look at Mother-1's new hairstyle!" Klara says excitedly. "Mom you look fantastic!" Meg says as she runs her fingers through Helen's new short bob.

"Will our hair change too?" Meg asks Danielle. "Only if you want it change." Danielle tells her. Meg along with the others breath a sigh of relief. The uniforms are different too; red, blue and yellow in color - they look as if they are painted on, now they look more cohesive than the ones they had on before. More streamline, more powerful.

"Now who is next?" Sharp asks. "Me!" Bunji is the first to shout and quickly runs over to the first pod he sees empty. Before anyone else can say a thing Sharp calls over Nicole to enter the other pod. Just as with Mother-1 and Bionic-1 their change takes a little over an hour to take place. A few hours later all bionics have been upgraded.

"Wow! We look so much better!" Ninja-1 says excitedly. "Not to mention stronger and faster." Sport-1 tells her. "Come on over and let me tell you more about what you can now do." Sharp says. Everyone quickly follows the professor back to the main computer lab.

"Aside from what you've already seen you will be getting built in skis, ice skates and metal spikes for winter missions."

"How do we access all that gear?" Sport-1 asks. "Through the wristcomp, everything that we added with the exception of your primary communication devise." "Where is our primary communication devise exactly?" Helen asks Sharp. "Let me show you." Lace says. She touches the back of her right ear and walks some distance away where she cannot be hear by the others. "Hi Mother-1." Says Lace. Helen is startle by the voice in her ear. "You can talk to me by pressing the back of your right ear." Helen does as instructed. "This is amazing!"

"We also added two sets of 6 inch thin knives to the soles of our boots that can be activated by lightly tapping either front or back of the boot, like this." IQ taps his boots and both sets automatically come out of the sole of the boots. The others are all amazed at their ingenuity. "Where is the second communication devise?" Bionic-1 asks. "Where it was before, the wristcomp." IQ tells him.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the answer. "Let me guess." Karate-1 says. "Stupid question, stupid answer." "Yep." Comes the reply.

"Any more surprises?" Dance-1 asks IQ. "No more." He replies. "Well. . . we have yet to show you the new vehicles we created." He finally confesses. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Karate-1 says grabbing his brother by the arm dragging him to the hangar.

"Question." Falkenar says. "You said we now have all these underwater gear, but we have always relied on scuba gear." "Not anymore." Sharp tells him. "With the new upgrades you no longer need to rely on scuba gear, this time around you can go underwater without the aid of bulky scuba."

They arrive at the hanger and its new wonders. IQ opens the doors, the lights turn on and within its cavernous inside a huge dark colored jet is the first thing everyone sees. "Wow! That's for us?" Karate-1 asks Sharp. "Yes, and so are the rest of the vehicles." Sharp replies sweeping his hand to show the other vehicles in the hanger.

"I know which one is mine." Rock-1 says running to one of the dirt bikes. "I want the other one." Says Ninja-1 as she follows her friend. "I want that one!" Sport-1 says pointing to one the sports cars. "The other one is mine." Karate-1 says running to the other car and immediately jumping in the driver's seat.

Next are two huge SUV's that look more like tanks that regular cars. "Those two belong to Lace and me." IQ tells points out. "In that case I'll take one of the fighter jets." Says Falkenar. "I'll take the other." Dance-1 says. "Looks like you and I get the quads." Bionic-1 tells Mother-1.

"Great! Now before I forget Dance-1 and Falkenar your vehicles can transform into attack helicopters or air ambulances." Sharp informs them. "Brilliant!" Dance-1 says excitedly as she is the primary medic within the team. "They still fly, right?" Sport-1 inquires. "Yes, and yours and Karate-1's vehicles are able to transform into personal submarines." Sharp tells him.

"Who is ready to try the new bionics?" Bionic-1 asks the kids. "We are!" They say at once. "Good." Sharp says. "Come along then and I'll show to the training area." Everyone follows and are stoned to see the huge space fill with all kinds of training equipment. One by one the bionics go into the training room and begin to test their new powers and abilities. After a while Sharp takes them outside to train with the new vehicles. All of them are having fun with their new vehicles, but are soon called back by Sharp. "I think this will do for now." "But we aren't done yet." Falkenar says. "We can continue with our training tomorrow." Bionic-1 tells him. "In the meantime is time to get some rest after this exciting day." Mother-1 adds.

With those words all of them head back home to rest, but with the excitement they had sleep will not come easy.


End file.
